As Seen By Another
by ReverseVampire
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts seen through the eyes of Severus Snape. This is Snape's story.
1. A Blast From the Past

Hiya! This fanfic is set during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts but is told through Severus Snape's eyes. I'm currently writing another fanfic at the moment called "Back to Hogwarts" which continues on from where The Order of the Phoenix left off so depending on my mood depends on which one I update first lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~RV  
  
*******************  
  
The sunlight streamed into the bleak room, like it was attempting to make it more welcoming to any visitors that may pass. However, Severus Snape was already up and about as he prepared for the day. As he strolled down the bleak steps of his house, he was greeted by his wife, Florence. "Morning Honey" Said Florence as she kissed her husband, "Back at Hogwarts today?"  
  
"Yes, teachers meeting" Replied Severus, "Albus wants to make sure we're all prepared for the students arriving next week". Severus sat down as he reached the kitchen and began eating his breakfast. He noticed that Florence was wearing bright yellow robes this morning, quite a contrast to the dull, uninviting kitchen. "I should really re-decorate" Severus thought to himself, as he smiled at his wife. Florence smiled back.  
  
"I'm going down to Diagon Alley today, did you need anything?" Asked Florence  
  
"I should really get myself a new cauldron" Answered Severus, "Why don't I meet you there after my meeting today?"  
  
"Sure" Replied Florence, "I'm going to visit my friend Daisy first anyway. I'll meet you outside Gringotts at one o'clock". As she said this, Florence walked over to the fireplace and picked up a box of floo powder. Before she could go, Severus walked over to her and gave her a large, warm hug. Florence kissed him goodbye. "See you then" She said before using the floo powder and calling "147 Charles Lane, Manchester" before disappearing in a flash of green. At the same time, Severus disapparated with a crack, on his way to Hogwarts.  
  
*******************  
  
Severus landed with a soft thud outside the Hogwarts Entrance gate. As he walked through the doorway of the staff room, he found that he was on of the last staff members to arrive. Albus sat at the front of the room talking animatedly to Minerva McGonagall, who was chuckling. Severus sat himself down on a squishy armchair between Sybill Trelewany and Professor Quirrell. Quirrell seemed quite nervous and Severus also noticed that he had taken to wearing a purple turban. A musty kind of smell was emerging from it. "Interesting choice of headwear" Commented Severus. It's not that Severus disliked the DADA teacher, he just disliked the fact that Quirrell and gotten the job over him. Quirrell muttered something back as Severus decided that conversations really weren't Quirrell's thing.  
  
At this moment, Albus called for everyone's attention. "Good morning all!" Called Albus, "I hope your break was enjoyable, relaxing and fulfilling".  
  
"Feels like we're never away from the place" Laughed and friendly voice from behind Severus. He turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Madam Sprout, a cheery woman. In his mind, Severus smiled and agreed with her. Not that he minded, he had grown to really like Hogwarts, not as much as he loved Florence though. Albus laughed.  
  
"Yes, it does feel like the sometimes doesn't it? Luckily we all get along exceptionally well. Anyway, I have a most important matter to discuss. As you may or may not know, my dear friend Nicholas Flamel has asked me to take care of his philosopher's stone. However, we have both agreed to have it moved here as opposed to Gringotts Bank. Although at this point I am not willing to discuss the circumstances which have led to it's movement here, I will need the help of a group of you to help me protect the stone". A number of the teachers murmured. However, Albus continued. "I envision that the spells used to guard the stone would be varied in nature so I was hoping for help from Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Madam Sprout. Oh, and Rubeus Hagrid who I will speak to later".  
  
Severus was already deciding what sort of spell he could use when Albus continued talking. "The stone will be hidden off the third floor corridor of naturally, we will inform the students that this area is to be kept out of bounds and at all times" Albus said strongly. "Anyway, moving on". Albus spent the next twenty minutes speaking about general Hogwarts business and ensuring that the OWL and NEWTS students would be prepared for their exams later on in the year.  
  
"On a different note" Spoke Minerva once Albus had finished, "Harry Potter will be starting here next week". There was suddenly a loud murmur throughout the teachers.  
  
"THE Harry Potter?! Exclaimed Madam Pince.  
  
"Harry Potter? Here!?" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. Obviously, the entire staff was excited. Severus however, found himself facing conflicting emotions. The son of the man he had always loathed, here? He would have to teach him?  
  
"But he did get rid of the Dark Lord" He found himself thinking. "Yeah, and I bet he's as smarmy as his father!" Severus brushed these thoughts aside as Minerva continued talking.  
  
"It has been discovered that Potter has only just received the news that he is in fact, a wizard". Several people gasped. "However, Rubeus has done his best to catch him up. From what Rubeus has said, Harry hasn't been treated, well, the best by his muggle relatives, however, there is no reason for any special treatment towards him. For Harry to fit in, he must be treated like all the other students". The staff all nodded. Severus forced a nod/ His mind was screaming at him to get out of there. As everyone began to leave, Severus headed straight for the door. As he was about to exit, he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Severus, can I speak to you please?" Albus was calling him over. Severus sighed and turned around to face the headmaster. "Now, I am well aware of your feelings for James Potter but that I no reason for you to have those same feelings towards his son, okay Severus?" Severus simply nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Pffffft" Thought Severus. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, they were all the same. They all got what was coming to them". With that, Severus trudged off towards the Hogwarts Entrance Gat to disapparate to go and meet his wife.  
  
*******************  
  
That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love it if you could write a review but if not, that's cool too :)  
  
~RV 


	2. Harry Arrives

Thanks everyone for their reviews so far. They have been really great :)  
  
Anyway, on with the next chapter!  
  
~RV  
  
*******************  
  
Severus stood in front of Gringotts and waited for his wife. Then he saw her - her light blonde hair trailing behind her softly, her yellow robes making her shine and stand out from the crowd. Severus almost felt a state of giddiness sweep over him, the same feeling he felt when he first met her. He smiled. He just loved her so much. "Want to grab some lunch?" asked Florence after she had kissed Severus hello, and headed off down Diagon Alley. They chose to visit The Leaky Cauldron and ordered their food. There, Severus told Florence about Harry Potter and his arrival at Hogwarts the following week. "Severus, what on earth are you getting so worked up about?" Frowned Florence, "The poor boy has been mistreated his entire life! Anyway, James hasn't had any influence on him. The kid probably just wants a chance. Don't make things more difficult for him, okay?" Severus remained silent.  
  
"Maybe you're right" He said slowly, 'I mean, he couldn't be as bad as James, right?"  
  
That night, Severus couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned as memories of his past came back. He remembered being teased and taunted by the Potter and Black. He remembered being the outcast, the lonely kid, the kid who everyone picked on. Tears welled up in his eyes just before he remembered the first time he laid eyes on Florence and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
A week later, Severus sat in the Great Hall, sharing the front table with he fellow teachers. The rest of the school sat at their respective house tables and waited. The new first years were about to enter and begin the sorting ceremony. Severus noticed that there were several whispers amongst the students, more than usual. He frowned as the door opened and Minerva entered the hall, followed by a group of timid looking first year students. Severus searched with his eyes for the Potter boy but he could not see who it could be.  
  
The sorting ceremony started and one by one, new students were placed in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. When Minerva called out "Malfoy, Draco" to be the next sorted, Severus watched with interest as the sorting hat yelled out "Slytherin!" after only just touching Draco's head.  
  
"Just like his father" Severus thought to himself. The sorting ceremony continued and when Minerva called out the name "Potter, Harry", Severus found himself sitting up much straighter than usual. The entire hall was buzzing with excitement, explaining what the students had been whispering about before the ceremony began. From the group of first years yet to be sorted, out stepped a small, scrawny looking kid. Severus not only noticed the fear in his eyes, but his messy hair sticking up everywhere and of course the lightning shaped bolt scar down his forehead. Harry sat on the sorting stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"That's Harry Potter?" Severus heard himself think, "That scrawny kid is the son of James?" Severus noticed that the hat was taking it's time with sorting Harry. With a nasty thought, he considered what it would be like if he was placed in Slytherin. The thought quickly left him when the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!"  
  
The crowd, especially the students seated at the Gryffindor table, went berserk at the sorting hat's announcement. Severus scowled as he saw Harry being given a hero's welcome as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He scowled even further at the "We've got Potter!" Chants by the dratted Weasly twins. His eyes went dark when although the boy was looking petrified, he looked happier. Severus felt an unexplained anger surge over him.  
  
"Been here five minutes and his head is already expanding" Severus yelled in his head, "Don't you worry Albus, he'll be getting no special treatment from me!"  
  
*******************  
  
As the feast started and Severus began eating, Professor Quirrell, who was seated next to him, began talking. "Ho-o-wsssss that-a-a-tt, Sever-r-r-uss? Harr-ry Pot-t-t-ter at Hogwarts? Is-sn't tha-att, gr-r-reat?"  
  
"Yeah" Replied Severus sarcastically, "Absolutely fan-tastic". At this moment, Severus looked over at Harry Potter, who at the time, was looking back at him. Suddenly, Severus noticed that Harry had looked away and was clutching his forehead, right over his scar.  
  
"Attention seeker" Thought Severus, as he turned back to his meal.  
  
*******************  
  
So, Severus hates Harry right from the start. No surprises there :)  
  
Next chapter up soon!  
  
~RV 


End file.
